


Invisible Comfort

by threewalls



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Gen, Gender Related, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-02
Updated: 2008-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>He and Kirijo have an understanding they don't talk about.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Comfort

Now that he's back in the dorms, Shinji spends most school days in Kirijo's room. She has the best TV, after all.

He and Kirijo have an understanding they don't talk about. She doesn't lock her room, and he puts everything back where he finds it. Shinji's never told anyone about the suits and ties hanging neatly at the far end of her built-in wardrobe, and sometimes, she leaves make-up lying around that's for girls whose colouring tends more to brown than red.

Kirijo showed him how to do it, once, two years ago. They don't talk about that, either.


End file.
